1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid state lamps and bulbs and in particular to efficient and reliable light emitting diode (LED) based lamps and bulbs comprising remote phosphors with heat dissipation features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs) are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light, and generally comprise one or more active layers of semiconductor material sandwiched between oppositely doped layers. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active layer where they recombine to generate light. Light is emitted from the active layer and from all surfaces of the LED.
In order to use an LED chip in a circuit or other like arrangement, it is known to enclose an LED chip in a package to provide environmental and/or mechanical protection, color selection, light focusing and the like. An LED package also includes electrical leads, contacts or traces for electrically connecting the LED package to an external circuit. In a typical LED package 10 illustrated in FIG. 1, a single LED chip 12 is mounted on a reflective cup 13 by means of a solder bond or conductive epoxy. One or more wire bonds 11 connect the ohmic contacts of the LED chip 12 to leads 15A and/or 15B, which may be attached to or integral with the reflective cup 13. The reflective cup may be filled with an encapsulant material 16 which may contain a wavelength conversion material such as a phosphor. Light emitted by the LED at a first wavelength may be absorbed by the phosphor, which may responsively emit light at a second wavelength. The entire assembly is then encapsulated in a clear protective resin 14, which may be molded in the shape of a lens to collimate the light emitted from the LED chip 12. While the reflective cup 13 may direct light in an upward direction, optical losses may occur when the light is reflected (i.e. some light may be absorbed by the reflective cup due to the less than 100% reflectivity of practical reflector surfaces). In addition, heat retention may be an issue for a package such as the package 10 shown in FIG. 1, since it may be difficult to extract heat through the leads 15A, 15B.
A conventional LED package 20 illustrated in FIG. 2 may be more suited for high power operations which may generate more heat. In the LED package 20, one or more LED chips 22 are mounted onto a carrier such as a printed circuit board (PCB) carrier, substrate or submount 23. A metal reflector 24 mounted on the submount 23 surrounds the LED chip(s) 22 and reflects light emitted by the LED chips 22 away from the package 20. The reflector 24 also provides mechanical protection to the LED chips 22. One or more wirebond connections 27 are made between ohmic contacts on the LED chips 22 and electrical traces 25A, 25B on the submount 23. The mounted LED chips 22 are then covered with an encapsulant 26, which may provide environmental and mechanical protection to the chips while also acting as a lens. The metal reflector 24 is typically attached to the carrier by means of a solder or epoxy bond.
LED chips, such as those found in the LED package 20 of FIG. 2 can be coated by conversion material comprising one or more phosphors, with the phosphors absorbing at least some of the LED light. The conversion material can emit a different wavelength of light such that LED package emits a combination of light from the LED chip and the phosphor. The LED chip(s) can be coated with a phosphor using many different methods, with one suitable method being described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/656,759 and 11/899,790, both to Chitnis et al. and both entitled “Wafer Level Phosphor Coating Method and Devices Fabricated Utilizing Method”. Alternatively, the LEDs can be coated using other methods such as electrophoretic deposition (EPD), with a suitable EPD method described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/473,089 to Tarsa et al. entitled “Close Loop Electrophoretic Deposition of Semiconductor Devices”.
These types of LED chips have been used in different lamps, but experience some limitations based on the structure of the devices. The phosphor material is on or in close proximity to the LED epitaxial layers and in some instances comprises a conformal coat over the LED. In these arrangements, the phosphor material is subjected to direct chip heating due to the lack of a heat dissipation path except through the chip itself. As a result the phosphor material can operate at a temperature higher than the LED chip. This elevated operating temperature can cause degradation of the phosphor material, the binding material, and/or the encapsulant material over time. It can also cause a reduction in phosphor conversion efficiency and consequently often a shift in the perceived color of the LED light.
Lamps have also been developed utilizing solid state light sources, such as LEDs, with a conversion material that is separated from or remote to the LEDs. Such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,041 to Tarsa et al., entitled “High Output Radial Dispersing Lamp Using a Solid State Light Source.” The lamps described in this patent can comprise a solid state light source that transmits light through a separator to a disperser having a phosphor. The disperser can disperse the light in a desired pattern and/or changes its color by converting at least some of the light through a phosphor. In some embodiments the separator spaces the light source a sufficient distance from the disperser such that heat from the light source will not transfer to the disperser when the light source is carrying elevated currents necessary for room illumination. Additional remote phosphor techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,759 to Negley et al., entitled “Lighting Device.”
Phosphors, however, generate heat during the light conversion process and this phosphor conversion heating can account for 20-30% of the total heat generation in an LED package. In applications where the phosphor is located in close proximity to the chip (e.g., conformally coated onto the chip), the high local density of excitation photons emerging from the chip surface can lead to very high local heating and hence high peak temperatures in the phosphor layer. In many remote phosphor applications, this photon density is spread out over a larger phosphor area, generally leading to reduced local temperatures. However, in many remote phosphor arrangements the heat from phosphor conversion heating generally has inadequate heat dissipation paths to dissipate the phosphor conversion heat. Without an effective heat dissipation pathway, thermally isolated remote phosphors may suffer from elevated operating temperatures that in some instances can be even higher than the temperature in comparable conformal coated layers. This can lead to degradation, conversion inefficiency and color shifting, some of which was meant to be avoided by having a remote phosphor.